Hearts, Problems
by kisekuro
Summary: How Kise and Aomine loved Kuroko. How Kuroko loved Aomine. How best friends became strangers. ・・・ Aomine/Kuroko, Kise/Kuroko


**Title: Hearts; Problems**

**Pairings: Aomine/Kuroko, Kise/Kuroko**

**Sums: **How Kise and Aomine loved Kuroko. How Kuroko loved Aomine. How best friends became strangers.

—

It's a drabble with 10 parts I wrote on Tumblr and AO3.

—

* * *

I.

* * *

Kise got close to Kuroko when they were in the second year of middle school. Kise asked him to go out, a lot. But Kuroko refused, a lot.

Kise always sat beside him after basketball practice. Sharing a lot of stories, complimenting him, hitting on him. But Kuroko was very quiet. He didn't talk at all. But he listened, Kise knew.

They were not lovers, they were not boyfriends, as Kuroko stated. But Kise always followed him. He liked him.

He _liked _him.

He thought.

* * *

II.

* * *

Aomine was the first to know Kuroko, they bumped each other when they were in the first grade of middle school. They went home together, a lot. And Kuroko could talk to him, all day.

They were the best of friends. Kuroko and Aomine_admired_ each other. Kuroko _loved_ how talented Aomine was. And Aomine _liked_ Kuroko however his condition was.

When Kise knew this, all he could say was only an "Oh".

* * *

III.

* * *

In this story, Kuroko didn't play basketball, not because he didn't know how to play it, he just couldn't.

And maybe, in another story, in another universe, Kuroko could play basketball. He wished.

"It's okay, you don't have to play basketball to love basketball," Aomine said to him one day.

Kuroko smiled.

He touched his chest.

_"I wish I'll last longer, I wish my life will last longer,"_ he chanted. _"I want to be with Aomine-kun."_

If Kise could read his mind, he would cry.

* * *

IV.

* * *

"Hello, you are very beautiful today," that was what Kise said the first time they _talked_ to each other, in the second grade of high school, in the school gym. Kuroko always watched the basketball club doing their activity from the sideline.

"You're always here," he said again.

Kuroko stared at him. He didn't reply. Never. To this one-sided conversation.

Kise smiled at him as he waved his hand and ran to the court to play with Aomine and Midorima.

* * *

V.

* * *

Kise kissed Kuroko for the first time. Inside the gym. No one was there.

Kuroko's lips were soft. And sweet. And cold. And once kissed by Aomine.

"I love you," Kise said as he kissed him for the second time. No tongue, no teeth.

"I love you since the beginning," he said again.

Silence.

Kise cried.

* * *

VI.

* * *

Kise thought Aomine was his best friend.

"I'm the first."

"You're my best friend, aren't you?"

Aomine didn't answer.

"Please give up on him," Kise said.

"You're the one who's supposed to give up," Aomine told him.

That day, and the next days, and forever, they walked the different paths. They would act like they didn't know each other. They didn't talk anymore. Their gazes didn't meet. This was when best friends became strangers.

* * *

VII.

* * *

One day, Kuroko Tetsuya, didn't come to watch the basketball club practicing. The next day, and the next day's next day, he didn't come anymore.

Kise was scared.

"Kurokocchi," he said to his teammates. "I don't see him since two days ago."

Was it because of him?

Was it because of Aomine?

Was it because of Aomine and him?

"He's at the hospital."

* * *

VIII.

* * *

"Please," Kise begged.

Tears. His cheeks were cold. His eyes were swollen.

"We have the same blood type," he said.

"No, we can't do that," the doctor said.

"Please, give my heart to Kurokocchi."

"Don't be stupid, Ryouta," Akashi said. If Aomine was there, he would be punching him to death.

* * *

IX.

* * *

Until the last second of his life. Kuroko still loved Aomine. Forever. And ever. Kise still loved Kuroko. Forever. And ever.

Kise cried the whole night. The whole month. The whole year. Why did it have to be Aomine? Why not him? Why not? Why?

Because Aomine was _the first_.

Just like what he said.

* * *

X.

* * *

Five years from now. Ten years from now. Forever from now. Aomine would never know what happened to Kise Ryouta.

They would not meet anymore. They would forget each other. They would marry their destined women. They would be dads. They would not remember what happened in middle school anymore.

But, maybe, just maybe, when one of them died someday, the other would cry all day in his house, on his couch, regretting the past and said, "Once more, I want to change the past," with his children beside him, questioning why their dad cried.

Because actually, Aomine and Kise cared for each other.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

Please review.


End file.
